


Twelve Days of Christmas

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Impossibly fluffy and cliche Christmas fanfiction I started in 2014 and I am posting it now to have some motivation to finish it.





	1. Day One

Regina walked into her office. Now that everything was relatively back to normal as they returned from Neverland, there was official business to take care of. She had already started all that was needed for the festivities, with people building the Christmas market according to plan and Granny was in full preparation of traditional Christmas dinner in her diner. Many people might have still view Regina as the villain, but Charmings’ tales about how she saved everyone before and after Neverland were the speak of the town and as those two idiots put it, no one else had any idea how to run the town anyway. Therefore she was back here. And greeted with a dozen of roses in the vase on her desk. Probably a welcome back gift from Henry, she mused with a phantom of smile on her face.

She sat down behind the desk, taking out papers prepared in the top drawer and preparing her pen. They might think that Christmas market was just putting up few stalls, but she had to take care of all these health and safety forms. Her eyes landed on a card placed in the buquet. Probably good luck wishes from Henry. Still, her had curiosity won as she pulled the card out and opened it. There, in neatly printed letters, was written:

On the first day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a dozen of roses red as your lips  
and just as soft.

Well, that was surprising. And rather cheesy. Surprisingly cheesy. And with no signature or indication of who had sent them whatsoever. Regina sighed. It seemed that someone had taken upon themselves the task of pranking her. She could almost bet that one of the dwarfs did it, probably that grumpy one needed something to laugh about. She took the vase and threw it into the garbage bin. They should know better than to play with her. There was a small grain of hope that someone had meant it, that perhaps there was someone out there for her. Ridiculous, she said to herself as she tried to forget about the flowers and concentrate on her work.

She did great until several hours later when there was a knock on her door. Before she could say anything, the door opened.

“Hi, Regina,” Emma greeted her, in awfully cheerful fashion. Regina ground her teeth together, refusing to look away from the papers on her desk.

“I did not say that you may come in,” she replied sternly. Emma ignored her and took a seat in front of her desk. “Or sit down.”

“I thought I’ll bring you lunch. That you’d be probably so absorbed in all that bureaucratic bullshit that you would forget to eat. At least that’s what Henry was worried about, so I promised to bring you something,” Emma put a paper bag in front of her on the top of the neat to do stack of forms. Regina pushed it away back towards Emma.

“I’m not hungry,” she said just as her stomach loudly growled. No, she would not take anything from Emma, not even a sandwich. Emma rolled her eyes in response.

“Sounds like it. Jesus, Regina, for once put that stick out of your ass and at least take the damn sandwich. I had it prepared especially for you, lots of lettuce, no mayo, wholegrain bread. Who the hell would want to eat that anyway.”

“There is no stick in my ass, Miss Swan, and do not talk to me in this manner,” she finally looked up at her, her face as cold as she could manage. Emma blinked in confusion.

“What manner?”

“Like if you were my...my…” she was lost for words. How should she express the way Emma spoke to her.

“Like if I was your friend, you mean. I thought I was. I thought that after what we went through, we might be, you know, that we might be friends,” Emma was rambling as she got up from the chair. “I am sorry that I was wrong.”

She turned around and started to walk away. Then, at the door, she looked back at Regina: “Nice flowers, by the way. You shouldn’t keep them in the bin.”

And just like that, she was gone. Regina stared at the closed door for a while. Was it possible that Emma genuinely wanted to be her friend? She never had a friend before, not really. After a moment of thinking she took out the sandwich and took a bite, chewing slowly, her gaze travelling towards the flowers in the bin. Perhaps if Emma really wanted to be her friend, then just as well she maybe really might have a secret admirer. 

She tried not to think of the flowers as she went on with her work. She tried not to think of them later in the afternoon when she took them out of the trash and put them back on the desk. Or even in the evening, when she took the card and a half snort, half giggle escaping her lips as she read cheesy lines again and then hiding it in her purse. She definitely did not think of them when she got to her way too big mansion, realizing once again how empty it was without Henry around. Only one more night at Charmings’ and then he would stay with her for the weekend. No, she wouldn’t think of the flowers any more than she would think of what Emma said.


	2. Day Two

The next morning, there were two feet of new snow blocking her driveway. Of course, all the streets and driveways in the town were neatly plown. All but her driveway. She could bet that that grumpy dwarf did it out of spite. She put on her high boots, preparing herself for the journey to the town hall. She could use a walk anyway. As she opened the door, her eyes fell on a package in its corner, protected from the snow. It was a box of chocolates, again with a card.

On the second day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a box full of chocolates  
brown as your eyes  
and sweet as a kiss.

Regina shook her head. Whoever it was, they could not possibly be more cheesy. She carried the box under her arm as she started to walk. Not long after a sheriff patrol car slowed down next to her and the driver pulled down the window.

“Morning, Regina. Why the hell are you walking in this weather?” Emma asked. Regina stopped and turned around to face her. She was wearing what was probably the most ridiculous hat ever, bright orange with what was supposed to be a pair of fox ears. 

“Because my driveway is buried under two feet of snow, courtesy of the dwarves, I suppose,” she answered, shrivelling in her coat. Perhaps she should have given up her style and wear one of those cumbersome puffy jackets. 

“Yeah, they can be a bit mean sometimes. Listen, Regina, about yesterday-” she started. Regina tried to stop her teeth from chattering.

“Yes, that, I am sorry what I said, Emma. It was unnecessary. Now, if you excuse me, I really need to go or I’ll be late and it is a bit chilly for a chat,” she said quickly, ready to resume walking. Emma’s mouthed opened in a perfect O, making her look about just as idiotic as her father and then it seemed she realized the situation.

“Regina, can I offer...do you want a lift?” she finally asked. Looking from the car to the icy sidewalk in front of her and then back at Emma, she nodded, walking to the passenger side and sitting down next to her.

“Remind me to sent a memo that all police cars should be clean outside and inside,” she said while securing her seatbelt, emphasizing the word inside.

“You’re welcome,” Emma pulled a face as the car started moving slowly in the direction of the town hall. “What do you have there?”

“What?” she asked. Emma nodded towards the box on her lap. “Oh, it’s just a box of chocolates. I thought I’ll share them in the office. Do you want some?”

“No thanks. I’m making space for the Christmas dinner.”

“That is eleven days away.”

“I know. But these skinny jeans are really tight,” Emma winked at her. Regina tried to hide her chuckle as the car stopped. “Here we go, town hall. Have a nice day, Regina.”

“You too, Miss Swan,” she replied, saying Emma’s last name merely as an inside joke. As she opened the door, she turned back at her. “Thanks for the lift, Emma.”

“No problem, Your Majesty. Also, I will send someone to shovel out your car so you can pick up Henry tomorrow,” Emma said as Regina got out. She nodded in acknowledgement and closed the door. To her horror she realized that they both gave each other a little wave as the patrol car pulled out.


End file.
